


Poem for the boy in blue

by AmaranthLacey



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthLacey/pseuds/AmaranthLacey
Summary: I don`t have the energy for a complete fanfic right now, so I`ll write a poem :3
Kudos: 1





	Poem for the boy in blue

Golden eyed child,  
Your wanting is your vice,  
Collector of everything,  
Like a dragon in his lair,

Golden eyed child,  
Son of the serpent,  
Lovely as you are,  
Danger glimmers in your eyes. 

Golden eyed child,  
Child of the wild,  
Of the untamed, and the fallen. 

Golden eyed child,  
The moon is with you,  
Clouds never being upon you,  
The mountains don`t condemn you,  
But the slug doesn`t trust in thee,  
For the serpent`s betrayal

Golden eyed child,  
Looking for his sun,  
Found in blue eyes,  
Never letting down.

Golden eyed child,  
The sun will one day set for you,  
Your father will mourn,  
As he also waits for his due,  
That may never come, oh be blue....  
Golden eyed child. 

Snakes will follow you,  
When you pass,  
When you`ve met your due.  
Snakes will slither through, your heart,  
Maybe you`ll be reborn,  
Who knows?

Oh, Golden eyed child.


End file.
